Balloon Animals
by Nefero
Summary: Sebuah cinta yang diawali dari misi aneh sang Hokage. Kakasaku. Chapter 1 adalah terjemahan dari karya serenity-touched dalam Pockets of Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1: Balloon Animals

"Ini sangat bodoh," gumam Kakashi. Dia memandang tumpukan balon plastik yang tersebar di atas sebuah meja kayu di depannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo Sensei. Buatkan aku sesuatu," Kata Sakura sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Kakashi yang memakai setelan dengan tambalan warna-warni, lengkap dengan rambut palsu merah yang lebat. Walaupun memakai topeng badut kayu yang berwajah senang, suaranya terdengar menyedihkan.

Kakashi menghembuskan napas berat. Dia bukan hanya diperintah oleh Tsunade-sama untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam perayaan Festival Anak Konoha sepanjang minggu, tapi dia juga dipaksa untuk memakai pakaian menggelikan ini. Dia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik meja dengan tanda yang mengatakan kalau dia bisa membuat binatang balon. Dia tak punya ide bagaimana cara membuatnya, tapi hampir semua anak rupanya percaya apapun yang dia katakan akan balon buatannya. Tidak ada orang lain yang tahu kalau dia di sini... selain Sakura. Dia ternyata sedang ada di dalam ruangan saat dia ditunjuk dalam tugas menggelikan ini untuk menjadi badut. Jika ada orang lain yang tahu... dia tidak akan pernah mendengar akhirnya.

Diambilnya sebuah balon dengan dua buah jari, dia menatap Sakura untuk terakhir kali sebelum menempatkan ujungnya pada mulutnya yang tersembunyi. Setiap napas yang ditiupnya membuat balon itu menggembung, memanjang berbentuk tabung. Dia memengikat ujungnya untuk menjaga udara di dalamnya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Dia meletakkan balon itu di depannya di atas meja.

"Seekor ular."

"Buat sesuatu yang lain."

Kakashi mengambil balon lain dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan sebelumnya. Dia memegang balon yang sudah selesai ditiup pada Sakura dan berkata, "Seekor ular yang tidur."

"..."

"Apa?"

"Buat sesuatu yang lain selain hanya seekor ular," katanya dengan pandangan yang menusuk.

"Baik." Kakashi mengambil dua balon dan meniupkan udara ke dalamnya sama rata setelah mengikat ujungnya. Setelah dia selesai, dia memelintirnya bersamaan dan mengayun-ayunkan ciptaannya di depan Sakura dan berkata, "Seekor ular yang melilit pada sebuah ranting pohon."

"... Kakashi."

"Ya?"

"Jika sekali lagi kau berani membuat seekor ular sialan, aku akan mengatakan pada semua orang kalau memang kau yang ada di bawah sana."

"Oke, oke," jawabnya dengan berbisik.

"Buatkan aku sejenis binatang yang lebih besar daripada seekor ular."

Dia menggertakkan buku jarinya, benar-benar seperti akan melakukan sesuatu yang serius, dia menarik sebuah balon dan mulai meniupkan udara ke dalamnya. Dia terus-menerus meniup sampai balonnya menggembung sangat panjang. Dia mengikat ujungnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Seekor boa."

"Kakashi!" dia hampir saja memukul dengan tangan yang dialiri chakra ke meja sebelum menghentikannya sendiri saat melihat keluarga yang melintas.

"Shhhh!" bisik Kakashi dengan kasar karena meneriakkan namanya. "Lihat, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat sesuatu yang lain."

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu yang lain untukku."

"Apa?"

"Cium aku."

"..."

Minggu ini teryata tidak terlalu buruk bagi Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2: In the House

Sekuel dari Balloon Animals

Sudah sekitar seminggu sejak Kakashi menjalankan misi untuk menjadi badut di Festival Anak Konoha. Hubungannya dengan Sakura juga semakin dekat... hmn... mungkin ebih dari teman? Secara mereka –lebih tepatnya Kakashi - belum menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Ah, Kakashi sangat menikmati kedekatan mereka. Tentu saja, setiap pagi Sakura akan datang ke apartementnya dengan sekotak sarapan. Siangnya, kalau mereka sedang tidak ada misi, akan dihabiskan dengan makan siang bersama di dekat taman atau hanya singgah di kedai teh. Dan terkadang mereka makan malam bersama atau kencan.

Suara telepon berdering memecah keheningan di apartemen Sakura. Kedua pasang mata saling bertatapan, hitam dan hijau.

"Halo. Di sini kediaman Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing itu membuat Sakura sedikit tersenyum masih dengan mata yang tertuju pada Kakashi.

"Ibu. Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, Ibu hanya kangen. Ibu sudah mencoba meneleponmu sejak kemarin, kemana saja kau? Kenapa tidak diangkat?" Tanya suara ibunya dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Oh... hehehe... maaf Bu, kemarin aku sibuk di rumah sakit." Kata Sakua. "Aku serius Ibu... ada apa?"

"Huh! Bisakah kau datang ke rumah? Ayahmu baru saja mendapat sukses besar dengan usaha dagangnya. Kami mau merayakannya dengan makan malam besok."

"Ah, senangnya! Aku tahu ayah akan berhasil." Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu lagi? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Tidak, tapi kalau kau mau membawa camilan juga boleh. Oh ya, ajak teman-temanmu sekalian ya! Mungkin saah satu dari mereka akan menjadi menantuku nantinya. Kau harus datang!" Dan seketika itu pula teleponnya terputus.

Sakura menggeram dan Kakashi menaikkan alisnya, kembali mengingatkan Sakura akan keberadaannya di sebelahnya. "Ugh..."

"Kau tidak mau datang?" Tanya Kakashi yang kembali membaca novelnya.

"Aku malas. Mereka hanya akan menanyakan tentang percintaanku atau kembali membujukku untuk mau dijodohkan dengan rekan bisnis ayah." Sakura menghela napas. "Kau tahu, itu sangat menjengkelkan."

"Kalau begitu jangan datang."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Kakashi. Mereka itu orang tuaku dan terakhir kali aku mengunjungi mereka adalah enam bulan yang lalu. Dan kau juga harus ikut."

"Terserah kau saja, tapi aku tidak mau ikut."

"Aku juga tidak mau. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kecuali kita punya alasan yang kuat."

"Hmn... keracunan makanan?" Ucap Kakashi dengan mimik serius.

"Kau dan aku?"

"Tidak, hanya aku." Sakura sudah bersiap dengan pukulannya. "Tapi kau harus yang merawatku di apartemenku. Tentu saja itu akan berhasil. Ibumu tidak akan mencoba meneleponmu di sana."

"Kakashi, aku bisa saja menciummu lagi karena ide bagusmu itu." Kata Sakura yang sudah memeluk Kakashi.

"Yeah, aku tidak keberatan."

"Apa? Tidak boleh! Aku mau bertemu keluargamu, Sakura-chan!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau, Naruto!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ugh... mereka itu menyebalkan, kau tahu?!" Kata Sakura dengan cemberut, tangannya masih sibuk dengan irisan sayur yang akan dimasaknya. Malam ini Tim Kakashi berkumpul di apartemen Sakura, minus Yamato yang sedang menjalankan misi Anbu.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu! Kau juga mau bertemu mereka kan, Sai?" Kata Naruto pada Sai.

"Apa?" Tanya Sai dengan bingung. Konsentrasinya dengan sketsanya sudah buyar karena Naruto.

"Bilang saja iya!"

"Iya." Kata Sai dengan polos dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan sketsanya.

"Tuh kan! Sai juga ingin bertemu dengan keluargamu, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto..." Uh oh, geraman Sakura bukanlah tanda yang bagus.

"Oi, oi..." Kakashi berusaha menenangkan suasana, tapi tak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Kumohon... aku tidak punya keluarga, jadi aku sangat ingin tahu bagaimana makan malam bersama keluarga Sakura-chan..." Naruto mulai memasang tatapan tersedihnya. "Kalian adalah keluargaku satu-satunya... Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto sialan! Beraninya kau menggunakan taktik itu." Pandangan Naruto semakin menyedihkan bersamaan dengan wajah Sakura yang semakin mengeras.

"Argh! Iya, iya, kita akan pergi." Kata Sakura dengan agak lembut.

"Yeah!" Dan ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah dengan senyum lebar dengan sorak gembiranya.

"Kau mengecewakanku, Sakura... benar-benar mengecewakanku." Ucap Kakashi dari pojok ruangan. Sekai lagi Sakura menghela napas.

"Oh ya, sebaiknya kalian bersikap baik, jangan sampai bertindak bodoh. Sai, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Naruto, sebaiknya kurangi volume suaramu dan juga nafsu makanmu itu. Dan kau, Kakashi, sebaiknya kau tidak membaca novelmu itu kalau kau masih mau hidup."

"Ayah, Ibu, kami datang!" kata Sakura di depan pintu kediaman keluarga Haruno dengan ketiga temannya di belakangnya. Sebuah kerangjang makanan dengan kue di dalamnya bertengger manis di sikunya.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga. Kami sudah menunggu kalian." Ucap Haruno Kizashi dan Mebuki setelah membukakan pintu. "Silakan masuk, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Langsung saja mereka semua masuk dan menuju meja makan yang sudah ditata rapi. Berbagai macam menu ada di meja makan itu.

"Apa kau tidak akan mengenalkan teman-temanmu itu?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Ah ya, ini Sai."

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda." Kata Sai dengan sedikit tundukan kepala, membuat kedua orang tua Sakura langsung menyukai Sai karena kesopanannya. Yeah, kesopanan.

"Ini Uzumaki Naruto."

"Salam kenal. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, calon Hokage selanjutnya, percayalah!"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya setiap kali berkenalan dengan orang, Naruto." Kata Sakura dengan datar. "Lagi pula calon Hokage yang selanjutnya adalah Kakashi."

"Hei!"

"Dan ini-"

"Hatake Kakashi, senang bertemu denganmu. Suatu kehormatan kau menjadi guru dari anak kami." Haruno Kizashi menjabat tangan Kakashi dan tersenyum dengan penuh hormat.

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa." Kakashi mengelus leher belakangnya dengan malu-malu.

"Kenalkan, ini ayah dan ibuku."

"Aku Haruno Kizashi dan istriku Mebuki, kami senang Sakura mempunyai tim yang bisa diandalkan."

"Tentu saja! Kami akan selalu melindungi Sakura-chan!" Ucap Naruto penuh semangat.

"Oh ya, selamat atas keberhasilannya, Ayah." Sakura memeluk ayahnya dengan erat.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, mereka semua segera mendudukkan diri di meja makan. Segera saja mereka menyantap makanan yang sudah tersedia dengan diselingi candaan dan tawa.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Mebuki dengan penuh antusias di dapur saat menyiapkan teh dan camilan yang tadi dibawa Sakura.

"Ibu... kau tahu kan aku tidak suka membicarakan masalah ini. Apalagi ada teman-temanku di ruang sebelah." Sakura menggeram dan menatap tajam pada ibunya.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Kau sudah berumur sembilan belas tahun, cepatlah cari pacar dan menikah. Ibu sudah tidak sabar untuk menggendong cucu ibu. Kau tidak mau jadi perawan tua kan?" Cerca ibunya. Inilah alasan mengapa Sakura malas untuk pulang ke rumah. Ibunya sealu saja mengusik tentang masalah ini.

"Tapi-"

"Kalau kau belum punya pacar, ibu bisa mencarikannya untukmu."

"Itu tid-"

"Kau tahu kedai dango di ujung jalan itu? Anak dari pemilik kedai itu cukup tampan dan baik, Sakura."

"Ibu, aku benar-benar tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mencarikanku pacar." Ucap Sakura cepat-cepat sebelum ibunya mempromosikan serentet laki-laki yang dirasa cocok untuk dijadikan menantu.

"Kau ini. Tunggu apa lagi, Sakura? Kau kan cantik, pintar, kuat, dan ninja medis yang hebat. Pasti ada banyak leaki yang mau menikah denganmu."

"Bukan begitu. Aku masih belum mau menikah, Bu. Aku masih terlalu muda." Sergah Sakura. Kesabarannya sudah mulai menipis."

"Kalau begitu, carilah pacar dulu."

"Ibu..."

"Atau mungkin kau bisa berpacaran dengan salah satu temanmu itu?

"Ibu..."

"Naruto itu kuat dan cukup tampan, kau tahu? Kalau saja dia sedikit lebih diam dan tidak bodoh, mungkin aku akan melamarannya untukmu."

"Ibu..."

"Atau Sai. Memang sikapnya agak aneh, tapi dia sopan."

"Ibu..."

"Atau Kaka-"

"Ibu!"

Tiga setengah pasang mata tiba-tiba memandang Sakura dari ruang keluarga. Tergambar jelas rasa keingintahuan di setiap wajah pemiliknya. Membuat mereka menghentikan segala obrolan khas lelaki akibat teriakan Sakura tadi. Ibunya langsung mengambil nampan dan membawa beberapa cangkir teh ke meja di ruang keluarga. Lalu Sakura mengikuti ibunya dengan sepiring kue di kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kizashi.

"Tidak, lagi-lagi Ibu membahas masalah itu." Kata Sakura dengan wajah cemberut dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dekat Kakashi.

"Masalah apa, Sakura-chan?" Naruto mulai memakan kue yang diletakkan di depannya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sakura menatap tajam ibunya.

"Aku hanya menyuruh Sakura untuk mencari pacar dan menikah. Aku juga ingin segera menimang cucuku, Sakura. Itu adalah keinginan setiap orang tua." Mebuki berkata dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah tajamnya dari Sakura. "Kalau kau tidak bisa mencarinya sendiri, aku yang akan mencarikannya untukmu."

"Ibu! Sekali lagi kau bilang begitu, aku akan pergi dari sini dan jangan harap aku akan kembali." Kesabaran Sakura benar-benar sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Hei, hei. Tenang saja Sakura-chan, aku boleh jadi pacarku kalau kau mau!"

"Naruto!" Dan pukulan Sakura tepat mengenai kelapa kuning jabrik itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Jelek, aku bisa membantumu mencari pacar."

"Sai, jangan ikut campur!" Oh yeah, Sai kena telak.

"Kau dengar itu, teman-temanmu juga mau membantumu. Jadi tunggu apa lagi? Cepatlah cari pacar sebelum kau jadi tua dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mau." Mebuki tersenyum penuh kemenangan di samping suaminya. Dan suaminya hanya bisa menhela napas panjang, sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Sudah cukup. Aku benar-benar akan pergi dari sisni."

Sakura mulai berjalan menuju pintu. Terlihat jelas kalau ia sedang marah besar. Kakashi hanya bisa menatap punggungnya, terbersit suatu pikiran di kepalanya. Dan kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Kakashi sukses menghentikan langkah Sakura dan membuat semua orang di ruangan itu memandang Kakashi dengan terkejut. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kakashi dengan mata yang lebar.

"Jadilah pacarku, Sakura."


End file.
